post-saison 4 Partie 2
by Chrys Benedictus
Summary: Deuxième partie de la fanfic. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Merci pour votre soutien !


Suite à l'entretien avec James, il était déjà 11h30. Walter eu l'idée de lister les différentes endroits où l'on pouvait trouver des conteneurs. Une petite recherche sur le net s'imposait. De son côté, Cabe utilisa de nouveau son téléphone pour localiser les différents points clés. Partant de ce point de départ, plusieurs pistes s'offraient à eux : une société de livraison chinoise, un centre de recyclage, divers musées maritimes, enfin une société de navigation privée. Tous deux étaient bien entendu convaincus que leurs ami-e-s ne pouvaient se trouver qu'aux docks. La zone était étendue et il fallait s'armer de patience. Bien que Cabe était habilité à mener des interrogatoires musclés et à utiliser la force de persuasion de son arme à feu, il savait que dans le contexte, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. De plus, pour garantir qu'il n'y aurait aucun dommage collatéral, il fallait accepter de prendre du temps pour mener l'"enquête" avec beaucoup de tact et de finesse.

Leurs premiers soupçons se portèrent sur la société de livraison chinoise, parce qu'il leur paraissait logique que des terroristes chinois en veuillent à /scorpion étant donné que l'équipe a un long passif de collaboration avec le gouvernement nord-américain. Ni Cabe, ni Walter souhaitaient bâcler les recherches, ils restèrent neutres dans leurs pistes et dans leur exploration.

Arrivés à ladite société de livraison chinoise, ils eurent de la chance de ne pas trouver porte close. La secrétaire accepta sans réserve de répondre à leurs questions; l'honnêteté et la franchise qu'elles dévoilaient sans retenue semblaient sincères (les talents de Toby auraient été particulièrement appréciés dans un moment pareil). Ni Cabe, Ni Walter eurent la nette impression que cette société était liée, de près ou de loin, à l'enlèvement et à la séquestration de leurs ami-e-s.

La deuxième piste, le centre de recyclage se trouvait non loin. Hélas, le bureau était fermé, à cause de la pause du déjeuner donc ils avaient très envie de revenir ultérieurement.

Malheureusement, les musées, eux aussi, avaient leurs portes closes. Mais s'infiltrer par les conduits d'aération était une option tout à fait envisageable; Cabe proposa, néanmoins, de se rendre d'abord à la société de navigation privée (en effet il valait mieux d'abord s'assurer qu'il était nécessaire de pénétrer illégalement dans les musées plutôt que de mettre de côté une piste tout aussi prometteuse et légale). Les employé-e-s de la société de navigation privée avaient l'air étonné de voir deux personnes fouiner. Là, Walter eu l'idée de confectionner à la va vite un logiciel de thermographie : C'était au tour des talents de Sly de manquaient cruellement à l'"enquête". Cela dit, Walter n'avait besoin que d'une demie-heure pour confectionner un logiciel certes simple mais tout à fait efficace dans son rôle.

Afin de pouvoir lier le logiciel en cours de construction à un procédé portatif (puisque le logiciel seul ne suffit pas), Cabe dû partir faire quelques courses, sur les conseils de Walter.

Une petite demie-heure plus tard, Walter attendait déjà la retour de Cabe. Il revint avec tous les composants requis pour fabriquer l'appareil. Une fois mis en place, il ressemblait fort à un microphone directionnel; son rôle est de capter les empreintes thermiques des êtres vivants aux alentours, puis grâce au logiciel fraîchement crée, les positions sous forme d'images sont retransmises à l'écran. Bien sûr, les compétences en ingénierie dont Happy avait le secret aurait économisé quelques minutes dans la mise en place de cet appareil bidouillé.

Cette merveille technologique va considérablement affiner encore leurs recherches. La suite consiste à retourner aux musées, enfin, à retourner au centre de recyclage.

De retour aux musées, il était le début de l'après-midi, suite à la pause déjeuner, Cabe et Walter purent trouver un interlocuteur travaillant au guichet. De toute évidence, il était curieux concernant le bidule que Walter avait avec lui. Mais c'est Cabe qui s'adressa au guichetier, tandis que Walter balayait la zone avec son appareil.

Ni la discussion menée par Cabe, ni le balayage permirent de penser que leurs ami-e-s étaient là.

Par la suite, il fallait se diriger vers le centre de recyclage. Entre plusieurs conteneurs et des piles massives de détritus compactés et autres immondices, Walter et Cabe devaient zigzaguer dans tout ce fatras. Walter eu un pincement au coeur en voyant toute cette pile, d'appareils électriques et informatiques, endommagés ici et là, mise au rebus. Cabe, lui, cherchait du regard un interlocuteur quelconque dans la zone, de préférence un employé de la déchetterie. Walter, lui, impassible continuait de balayer la zone avec son nouvel appareil.

Après quarante minutes de longues recherches, c'est comme si aucune âme ne travaillait ou ne vivait à proximité. Le complexe était tout simplement vide de présence.

Tout à coup, l'espèce de radar thermique de Walter s'affola, il indiquait clairement que l'un des conteneurs à l'est contenait des formes de vie : Etaient-elles humaines ou animales? Difficile à dire en voyant les signaux... Ou était-ce un bogue du thermographe de Walter?

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un conteneur... Qui était lourdement verrouillé par un entrelas de chaînes, fermé par un cadenas de taille conséquente. Walter continuait à regarder son écran afin d'en savoir davantage sur les formes de vie détectées par son appareil. Cabe, lui, cherchait autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas une barre de fer ou une pièce lourde en métal afin de défoncer le cadenas du conteneur.

Cabe trouva son bonheur, une grosse barre de fer, qu'il utilisa pour frapper avec force l'entrelas de chaînes et se fit plaisir, au passage. Après trois coups soutenus, le cadenas céda.

Walter fit un pas en arrière, juste au cas où.

Cabe jeta la barre de fer à sa gauche et dégaina son arme de poing, par précaution.

Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans ce conteneur?

(A suivre...)


End file.
